


Letters to Crona

by MillenaTilleul



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenaTilleul/pseuds/MillenaTilleul
Summary: Maka can't seem to find sleep, she has too much on her mind and no one to talk to. So she decides to write a letter to Crona.





	Letters to Crona

Maka was sitting on the couch, her mind filled with that special kind of anger that only those who have tried everything to sleep but still can’t seem to close their eyes can feel. The irony was that, the more she got angry at her own brain that wouldn’t let her get some rest, the more awake she felt, and the more angry she got. It was a never ending circle of anger and lack of sleep that only made her more tired.

She looked at the time. Three in the morning. The worst possible hour to sit alone in a quiet apartment. Soul and Blair were sleeping, those bastards, so she couldn’t do anything that wasn’t a hundred percent silent. But she didn’t feel like reading anything, and she had no idea what to do. She was bored, and tired, and she had so many things on her mind. She wanted to talk to someone. But again, it was three in the morning. No one was here to talk to.

“I hate my life”, Maka thought as she walked aimlessly around the living room. As she watched the street through the window, she examined, for the billionth time since the beginning of her insomnia, the possibility to go outside. Yeah, and go outside to do what ? Except if you wanted to get drunk, Death City wasn’t that great at night, and Maka definitely didn’t want to get drunk. And taking a walk around the city would be nice, but it would certainly not help her to fall asleep.

So yes, basically she was screwed. Sorry Doctor Stein, the pun wasn’t intended.

She crashed on the couch again, cursing the insomnia. That’s when she noticed the pen and paper that were lying on the table. She knew it was there, she had done her homework here this evening and she forgot to put it back in her bag. But at this precise moment, it gave her an idea.

If she had thought of this at a decent time, she would have found it strange, maybe even stupid. But, like all ideas anyone in history ever had at three am, this idea felt like pure genius.

She needed to communicate with someone. But she didn’t have to do it directly, right ? So why not write a letter ? Not to any of her friends in Death City, obviously. Not to her mom either, she didn’t feel like it. No, a letter to someone nice, someone close, who would understand her and wouldn’t mind about her rambling about her insomnia or stupid things that happened at the academy …

She knew the perfect person. Smiling from ear to ear, Maka took a pile of paper, the pen, and with a look of satisfaction on her face, she wrote the first two words.

“Dear Crona,”

She paused for a moment, thinking. Usually she started a letter by saying that she hoped the person was doing well, but in that case it would just be stupid. Crona was on the moon, in a prison of black blood, struggling to keep the Kishin at bay. Saving the world. And no one knew about it. Thinking about that made Maka angry, at herself and at the whole world. She tightened her grip on the pen, and the words started flowing in her head, as organically as if she was speaking.

 

“Dear Crona,

I was going to start this letter by saying that I hoped that you were OK. But the I thought “Wow Maka, you are about to say the dumbest thing in your entire life”. And it reminded me of how sorry I am.

I’m sorry Crona, I’m so sorry that things happened that way. Sometimes I feel angry that it did. Why did it have to be you ? I wish you were still here, with us. Sometimes I absentmindedly make food for four instead of three, because I want you to be here so bad. I miss you.

A lot of thing happened really fast after the battle. I still have trouble realizing that we won, and that the war is over.

Kid has become the new Lord Death. It’s funny seeing him with the mask, and hearing everyone in the school talking about him like they did about his father, when you know the nice guy with the serious OCD that he actually is. We still call him Kid when we are alone, he likes to keep it that way.

He managed to negotiate a peace between Shibusen and the witches. It’s been tough, and it’s still not perfect, but Kid is certain that it will be worth it and I believe him, we all do. Can you imagine though ? Kid, our Kid, ended an eight hundred years old war, all by himself ! We don’t say it in front of him, but we’re proud of him. He’s going to be a really good Grim Reaper.

Also, you were right all along, Professor Stein and Professor Marie are together ! Or at least they are now, and they must have been for a little while because they are getting married in a few weeks and she’s pregnant. So yeah, they didn’t loose their time. But jokes aside, I think I’ve never seen Professor Stein so happy before. They make the most perfect couple, so cute and supportive, and seeing them together makes you believe in true love all over again. I’m so happy for them. Also my dad can’t stop talking about how he has seen it coming from the very beginning, and how proud of them he is. He got threatened with dissection, and punched in the face many times, but he won’t stop. I think it’s kind of cute that he cares about his friends so much.

Speaking of my dad, he has improved a lot since the end, and we are actually spending more time together than before my parents divorced. He’s still an idiot, but he’s making progress. He’s currently teaching me how to drive, and we’re both having a lot of fun during his lessons, even if I’m still quite terrible at driving.

For me, few things have changed. I’m still working with Soul, trying to get that third star on my meister certificate. The missions are rare, but really interesting and challenging. Blair is still living with us, and still half naked all the time, but I’ve stopped caring long ago. She’s our friend and we like her. 

There are some new students in the EAT section ! Three girls, a funny trio. It’s the first team of two meisters and only one weapon, and they have a pretty impressive fighting style ! They kind of started hanging out with us, but they are still very intimidated, mostly because Soul is a Death Scythe. Well, I give them another month and they will find it completely normal, like everyone else in the EAT. Also the weapon is definitely crushing on Professor Marie, in the way someone would crush on a celebrity or something, and it’s absolutely adorable. 

Right now I can’t sleep, and It’s driving me crazy. Soul and Blair are both snoring right now, but my brain is just like “Nope, you will not get any sleep”. That’s part of why I’m writing this letter, I really need to not think about how it’s three in the morning and I have school tomorrow. And also I needed to talk to someone, so thank you for listening. Or rather reading. I’m confused right now, how do words even work ? It’s a miracle I managed to write so many sentences without failing. Or maybe I did fail, and I will cringe while re-reading this tomorrow. If I manage to get some deathdamn sleep !

I am making you a promise, Crona. One day I will hand you this letter, and possibly others because it’s nice writing you things, personally. So you can never doubt that I’ve thought about you during the time you were on the moon. And I will do my best to make this day come as fast as possible. Because you’re important. You’re great. You deserve a better life, and I will make sure that you get it, one day or another.

Now, I’m going to try and sleep again.

Goodnight Crona. I miss you.

Sending you a big mental hug,

Maka."

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction written in english ! I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
